medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarioth Empire
The Zarioth Empire is the ruling force of Zorvath currently led by Emperor Cam Bonja. History The Zarioth Empire, called the Zarioth Alliance in the Old Days, was founded after the Zorvath Rebellion during a period of political and social unrest. After its founding it was accepted as the ruling force of Zorvath and made sure the realm is undergoing a period of peace and prosperity. Military The Zarioth Empire has several military branches to safeguard Zorvath: *Norkhvialan Berserkers: The Zariothan military branch which protects the Norkhvial continent. Famous for their Laema Riders. *Endalaisian Knights: The Zariothan military branch for Endalais, consists mostly of noblemen and highly trained knights who swore to protect both the Zarioth Empire and Zorvath. *Thervenii Legionnaires: The Legions of Therven are known throughout Zorvath and the nearest realms. They have brilliant tactics and a high morale. *Zariothan Grey Cloaks: The Special Forces of the Zarioth Empire. The only forces allowed to practice magic and use it in combat. They are scouts, spies and assassins. *Zorvathian Prime Naval Force: The naval forces that protect Zorvath against the Bjervor Corsairs. *Zariothan Imperial Guards: The personal guards of Emperor Cam Bonja, they are the best trained troops in Zorvath and would rather die for their lord than surrender. *Prime Zariothan Expeditionairy Force: This is a combined force of both ships, infantry, cavalry and artillery. The leader is selected each time before organising the actual force. Important officers and individuals *Martim Hirthen: Commander of the Norkhvialan Berserkers. *Namarael Orvaena: Commander of the Endalaisian Knights. He is an Elf of the nobility of Endalais. *Arectus Novathem: Commander of the Thervenii Legionnaires. He is the brother in law of Emperor Cam Bonja. *Gunther Frang: Head of the Zariothan Grey Cloaks. This person likes to keep his personality hidden and only his most trusted lieutenants, the Commanders and Emperor Cam Bonja know his true identity. *Morvakh Hyrioth: Admiral of the Zorvathian Prime Naval Forces. *Magnus Imperus: The Commander of the Zariothan Imperial Guards, his real name is Magnus Ugnarems, Imperus is the title given to the Commander of the Imperial Guards. *Zalivor Moistra: Counselor of Emperor Cam Bonja. Allies The Zarioth Empire have allied themselves with two smaller forces present in Zorvath. They also tamed a dragon kind which they call Draegens. *Norkhvialan Dwarven Clans: The Dwarves who mine the mountains in northwest Zorvath (called Norkhvial). *Enediarevon: A small Elven kingdom that aids the Zarioth Empire in exchange for protection. *Draegens: A type of Dragon which can be found all over Zorvath, the Elves were at war with them but the Zarioth Empire was able to ally with them and now use them as beasts of war/mounts. Current Events *Preparing the 7th Prime Zariothan Expeditionairy Force in another attempt to find the realm of the Bjervor Corsairs. *Preparing the 8th Prime Zariothan Expeditionairy Force to reinforce the 6th which has been send to the realm of Vyorim to aid their allies the Arkhaena Kingdom and conquer their foe the Froski Alliance. In Fiction *Story: The Vyorimalese War Category:Organization Category:Horakoeri Category:Zarioth Empire